Tony Phantom
by Brian052792
Summary: Post avengers/phantom planet. Pre IM3. Danny's battling his new found publicity while Tony's battling ghosts. Why would a ghost want his armor and who is it? And where better to go for expert ghost advice than the Fenton's. P.s. I'm new to this and don't know how to post a/n's. I'm trying to decide whether or not to continue the story. Hope you enjoy :)


**Authors note:** so this is my first attempt at a fan fic. I wanted to make this one continuous story but decided it'd be better to do it in segments. Let me know if I should continue this or not. Thanks for reading :) also I'm doing all of this from my phone so please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

A loud crack erupted through the air as iron man broke the sound barrier. He was in flight from his tower in New York to his mansion in Malibu. He really hated New York after the small war him and his fellow avengers fought against the chitauri. Those events still haunted him in his nightmares and day dreams. The faster he got away from that god foresaken place the better. Gods, aliens, all the things he thought to be myths. He never expected a challenge he couldn't overcome on his own. How wrong he was. Not to mention the 'disasteroid.' An asteroid composed entirely of ectoranium that was destined to destroy the entire earth. It's trajectory changed on such short notice he hadn't heard about it until after it was over. Apparently ghosts existed and saved the world the same day him and his allies battled the Demi god's evil adopted brother Loki. It's only been 2 months since that hellish nightmare and now the only thing Tony Stark could focus on was building a new suit of armor that could defend himself, and those he cared about, against any threat.  
"Sir, there seems to be an intruder of unknown origin in range of the mansion." Said the accented AI system.  
"Put it on the screen Jarvis." Ordered Stark.  
"Yes sir." Jarvis complied  
Tony was baffled by the heat, or lack of heat signature the intruder possessed. It seemed to be cold as ice.  
"Is it a threat?" The genius asked slowing down as they approached the creature.  
"There is a 67.93% chance the intruder is malevolent."  
"Great. Transfer power to my repulsors and prepare the backup just incase."  
"Yes sir. I must warn you, the mark twelve prototype is barely battle ready."  
"Well make it battle ready stat! We don't know what this guy is packing. Or what he is even " he added as he finally had the intruder in his sight. "Analyze him Jarvis."  
Tony was surprised that his potential foe was also in a suit of armor. A bit bulky, not completely dissimilar to war machines original armor, with weapons hanging off of it. What was strange was the flaming green mane of hair.  
"Analysis complete. It appears to be a ghost, skulker, self proclaimed greatest hunter of the ghost zone."  
"A ghost? That's new. He looks like he's packing heavy, can you hack his suit?"  
"Working on it sir."  
"Skulker, stand down or I will engage." Tony ordered through the suits PA system.  
"I don't think so mortal. My employer wants your technology. I suggest you supply it." Replied the specter.  
"My technology is exactly that, mine. You want it, come get it." Tony arrogantly replied, while charging his repulsor and aiming it at skulker.  
Skulker fired several missiles at stark but Jarvis deployed flares sending the missiles off target but sending stark back in the air a ways. Iron man blasted skulker with his repulsor and flew towards him. He meant to tackle the ghost out of the air but he simply passed through him. He felt something grab his leg, not the suits leg but his actual leg.  
"What the.." But tony was intangibly ripped from his suit. As the pilot was removed the suit shut down and fell to the earth.  
"Pathetic, I expected more from the greatest mass murderer the mortal world has produced. Oh well, enjoy the fall" skulker laughed dropping his useless opponent from a great height.  
Tony whipped out his phone as he was thrown around in the turbulence.  
"Jarvis! Deploy!" Stark ordered as he fell, this was getting all to familiar, but never any less frightening.  
Stark watched as the ground grew closer and closer. He was over the water by his house, but at the height he was falling from he'd still die on impact. There was a resounding crack as tony saw a jet of light flying towards him, he was uncertain which would come first, his suit or the water. He braced himself shutting his eyes tightly as the water seemed to be the winner. He thought he'd died as he felt two impacts and saw a bright light in his eyes. He opened them and realized the suit had caught him just before he was submerged and his HUD was what the shining light was.  
He was sinking deeper into the water as his repulsors tried to reactivate, fighting against the water. Tony hadn't designed this prototype for submersion.  
"C'mon Jarvis! We have to go!" Stark yelled.  
"Can't produce enough power sir, take a deep breath, ejecting in 3..2..1.." Jarvis informed stark as the suit opened up and launched tony up and out of the water a few feet into the air. He splashed back in the water near his house.  
"Damn it!" Tony yelled along with multiple other profanities. He began swimming towards his mansion. As he got close to the cliff wall, he took a deep breath and submerged himself. Upon his approach a light shown out from a hole in the cliffside. The entrance shut behind him and the water drained out.  
Tony gasped for air as his head broke water and he found himself in a cave(ironically enough) under his mansion. He stepped to the round elevator that started taking him up to his lab.  
"Jarvis where is that son of a bitch." An extremely pissed off tony asked.  
"With it's current trajectory, it would be safe to assume the mark 9 is in route to the northern areas of the Midwest. Perhaps the upper peninsula of Michigan or Wisconsin."  
"Find out everything you can about him and what it takes to fight a ghost. Wipe the mark 9 hard drive and once it's at it's destination self destruct after plotting the coordinates on the GPS." Stark ordered stepping into his lab and observed the replay of his most recent fight.  
"Sir, it appears the mark 9 is indeed stationary in Wisconsin."  
"Blow it." Stark replied bluntly.  
"Done sir, and fighting ghosts is best done by ecto powered weapons. The fentons of amity park, Illinois are leading ghost experts. They've created a working portal into the parallel dimension, the ghost zone. They were directly involved with the device that saved the earth from the disasteroid, as is their 16 year old son, danny Fenton, aka danny phantom."  
"Danny phantom? The ghost fighting super hero? That's the son of ghost hunters? How does that work? Maybe we should make a stop to visit the fentons."  
"Yes sir, setting destination now. Which suit will you be taking?"  
"Oh how about the mark 6 for old times sake. That and these prototype suits don't seem to be holding up as well, best to stick with reliable."  
"Of course sir, preparing the mark 6 now."  
With that, tony went to change into dry clothes and figure out why an employer of ghosts would want his suit.

* * *

"Gahhhhh!" The white haired ghost teen yelled as he fell to the concrete after being struck by lightening from vortex. The weather controlling ghost smirked as he delivered the finishing blow. To his surprise, his opponent vanished in a puff of smoke.  
"Looking for me?" The black and white jumpsuit clad hero asked from behind his enemy. Vortex could barely turn around as he was sucked into a beam of light and contained in the Fenton thermos.  
"All good, guys, lets call it a night." Danny said into his Fenton phones to his two best friends, one being an African American boy and self proclaimed techno geek, the other - his ultra-recyclo vegetarian/goth girlfriend. He got a slight chill as his other duplicate merged back with him. It'd been two months since him and all the other ghosts saved the world and he got his ghost powers back. He was more powerful than before now. Duplication was no problem anymore, nor was his ghostly wail. Currently his only problem was his new found publicity. He could barely go anywhere without paparazzi hammering him for an interview. If he hadn't been fighting the spotlight with the super hero team, the avengers, it'd have been unbearable. The news couldn't decide which story they'd rather follow, aliens attempting to take over the world or a half ghost teenager. Danny hadn't heard anything of the attack until the day following the events of the disasteroid but with his new found fame on top of the acceptance and questions from his family he hardly knew what was going on. Luckily it was summer break or he'd really be tired. Speaking of tired, the ghost teen reverted back to his human form as he landed in his bedroom and fell asleep without any more ghost trouble.

"Danny! We have a guest. Come down here." Maddie Fenton yelled up to her sleeping son.  
"K, one...minute." Danny yawned. Before heading downstairs still in his pajamas.  
"Hello danny I'm..." A man in a suit and tie started before danny interrupted  
"Iron man?!" Danny gasped in shock.  
" well, tony stark, but sure. Glad to meet a fellow hero." Tony replied almost sarcastically.  
"This can't be real.." Danny said still in awe.  
"Uhm, last I checked.." Tony replied getting slightly annoyed with the teen.  
"Why are you here?" Danny asked finally starting to gain coherency.  
"Your parents are experts in ghost weaponry and I'd like to integrate their tech into my armor." Tony explained.  
"Why are you interested in ghost fighting tech?" Danny asked  
"Why are you asking so many questions? I had a run in with a ghost and I don't like to be at a disadvantage. I need weapons that'll protect my best interest and now that ghosts pose a threat it's best that I'm able to defend against them. You should understand that mr. Hold the world in one hand." Tony countered referencing the statue of danny phantom placed all around the world.  
"You have ghost problems? That's strange, they generally stay near amity or Wisconsin."  
This peaked Tony's interest. "Wisconsin? Why there?" He asked.  
"Because my fruitloop arch enemy lived there."  
"What does that matter? And lived? As in doesn't any more? Where does he live now?"  
"He doesn't. As far as we can tell he's dead. He was half ghost like me, but used his powers and money to get anything he wanted. He'd never get his own hands dirty though." Danny explained.  
"Why would other ghosts be in Wisconsin?"  
"He used them as pawns to get what he wanted. Why?"  
"My run in with a ghost named skulker ended with him ripping me out of my suit, stealing it, and taking it to Wisconsin for his 'employer'." Stark explained.  
Danny's jaw dropped. "No. He can't be back! We lost his ectosignature after the disasteroid passed."  
"I don't know who it is, but my suit was in Wisconsin. Skulker said he wanted my armor. And he had it til I blew it up."  
"Do you know where at in Wisconsin?"  
"My AI has the coordinates planned. As soon as I can get some weapons I'm busting down the door and putting an end to the problem."  
"You need more than weapons."  
"Like what?" Stark asked confused.  
"Me." Danny said changing into his phantom form.  
"I'm not here to be the leader of the boy scouts. I have a mission and don't need a teen in my way." Stark said hiding his fascination at the boys transformation.  
"You have no experience fighting ghosts, I have 3 years almost. You go in there alone you're as good as a ghost."  
"Fine. But I'm not responsible for you if you get hurt."  
"Ha. I'm not responsible if you get hurt then." Danny countered with a smirk.  
"Ok weapons?" Stark asked looking to the jumpsuit clad parents of the teen hero.  
"Right this way!" Jack Fenton said ecstatically, as if the brief standoff between the billionaire and his son hasn't occurred.  
Tony followed jack down stairs to the basement/lab area and couldn't hide his impressment. The lab was clustered with beakers, files, computers and all things you'd expect in a lab, but what caught Tony's eyes was the swirling green light in the archway against the wall.  
"So this is the portal huh?" Stark asked.  
"Yep. That's it alright, and the cause of Danny's and unfortunately vlad's powers." Jack explained as danny hovered above them slightly.  
"Really? How does that work?" Stark asked curiously. He was already having Jarvis analyze everything in the lab and fabricate the most useful of weapons that could be integrated into the suit.  
"Accidents during the power up sequence. Vlad only got it in the face when a smaller version of this portal overloaded. It resulted in a nearly fatal case of ectoacne along with his ghost powers. Danny on the other hand was inside the portal completely, luckily he had his jumpsuit on or it could have killed him. At least we fixed the problem that caused the ecto acne." Jack added slightly embarrassed that his goof ups had caused so much trouble to his family and former friend.  
"So you mean that if someone is in range of the portal when it's activated they're infused with ectoplasmic DNA?"  
"That seems to be the case. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason, just interesting that it's happened twice with the same result. And your jumpsuit? That's always your 'costume' in this form?" Stark asked danny.  
"Yeah. It's inversed from what it was before the accident, same with my hair." Danny replied.  
"So if someone had a holstered gun, or motorcycle helmet into an inactive portal and activated it, they'd always have it?" Stark asked excited at the possibilities this could provide him.  
"I guess?" Danny replied skeptically. "Assuming they didn't die altogether. There isn't a whole lot of research on the subject."  
"I'd like to buy the rights to your research, you keep the equipment, but I'd like to fabricate my own weapons and continue your research. Just for my own personal use." Stark told the man of the house, pulling out his check book.  
"We've been down this road before, money isn't for us, as one scientist to another. Just don't abuse it ."  
"Will do, well with that out of the way, I'll be on my way to Wisconsin, you coming kid?" Tony asked looking down at his phone and pushing a few buttons on the touchscreen.  
"Wouldn't miss a chance to blast tin can. I need to know if it's really vlad or not." Danny said. "How're we getting there?"  
"Flying. Try to keep up." Stark said heading up the stairs.  
There was a loud crack followed by a thud outside.  
"What was that?" Danny asked floating through the floor followed by the door. "Woah." He said seeing a red and gold suit of armor in a small crater. The chest piece was glowing blue along with the eyes. That much was similar to the glimpses danny had seen of the ironman armor on the news. What was different was the green glow coming from the palms.  
Tony walked up to the suit and held up his arm in front of the eyes of the suit. A red beam connected with his bracelet before the suit opened up and enclosed tony in it.  
"Jarvis, how're we looking?" Tony asked going over the suits status.  
"Levels holding steady sir, ecto powered repulsors working wonderfully." The AI replied.  
"Weapons status?"  
"Anti ghost weapons online and operational. The suit has easily accepted this calibration. Specter deflector is at full power, Fenton peeler has also been integrated with this suit along with anti ghost missiles."  
"Good, save this as the ghost buster mark 1 in the home data base. Start working on that portal and let's head to Wisconsin." Tony ordered.  
"We gonna leave any time soon?" Danny asked impatiently having not heard the conversation between stark and his suit.  
"Teenagers." Stark said through the PA system in a mechanical tone, shaking his head. With that he lifted off the ground a few feet, eye level with where danny was floating. "Fall behind get left behind. I'm not gonna babysit you." Stark told the white haired teen before flying off to his destination. Danny smirked as he easily kept up with his ally. Seeing this, stark increased the power in his thrusters. Liking the challenge danny flew faster and past the red and gold suit.  
"We're flying at 300 mph. How are you flying so fast, your record says your max speed was 112." Stark asked impressed.  
"You hacked my files? That was years ago in a small room, I lost my powers for awhile but when I got them back I got more powerful, I don't know how fast I can fly in the open." Danny replied mildly surprised at the speed himself.  
"Let's find out." Stark challenged putting full power in the thrusters.  
"Your on!" Danny accepted flying after him. Stark had a brief head start but danny crept up on him and gained the upper hand. "How fast?" Danny asked, he doubted he could push himself much faster.  
"550." Stark replied impressed with the kid, not so much with the suits flight capabilities. "We better slow down, we're nearly there." Stark informed phantom and the two slowed quickly.  
"Ok when we get there, follow my lead, if we can sneak up on him we might be able to figure out part of their plan." Danny said.  
"Followings not really my style. Especially not from a kid barely out of diapers."  
"Stark, you don't know what your dealing with here, this isn't just a haunted house. They didn't just steal your suit for the fun of it, they want it for something."  
"Fine. How do you expect me to be quiet in a suit the weight of a car?"  
"Like this" danny said grabbing Tony's arm before screaming in pain and letting go.  
"Glad to know that works." Stark said amused. "Power down the specter deflector."  
"As you wish sir." Jarvis replied.  
"You ok kid." Stark asked phantom who was holding his hand gingerly.  
"you put a specter deflector on your suit?" Danny asked recovering from the shock.  
"Yep, tough neighborhood, works great, beats the hell outta pepper spray. It's offline now, what were you gonna do?" Stark asked landing on the ground  
"Watch." Danny said grabbing the suit again without consequence this time. As he did he faded from Starks sight followed by the suit itself vanishing.  
"Cool trick." Stark said adding this to his mental database about the teens ghost abilities.  
"Not the only thing I have up my sleeve, check this out." Danny turned intangible transferring it to the armor.  
"What am I checking out?" Stark asked not noticing a difference.  
"This." Danny replied taking his other hand and passing it through Starks stomach and pulled it back out. "Walk." He directed tony, still keeping an intangible grip on him. Stark complied and was surprised the suit moved lightly and made no sound.  
"Not bad. That must be it over there." Tony said pointing to the castle a little ways ahead of them.  
"Yep. That's vlad's place alright. He must've survived somehow." Danny replied a bit bitter.  
"Let's go, we'll blow this place to kingdom kong when we take care of that tin can and psycho path." Stark said anxious for his revenge.  
"Actually, I prefer fruit loop, but psycho path works too."  
Danny intangibly and invisibly grabbed Starks suit and they flew silently to the mansion. The younger of the two knowing the mansion, navigated the way down to the lab where voices could be heard  
"I told you plasmius, no suit no deal. I could've had it on my own by now." A voice familiar to danny said.  
"If you don't help me you will be obliterated into nothing but a bundle of wires technus." Plasmius threatened.  
"I'm the only one that can help you, are you certain you want to destroy me." Technus countered.  
"Skulker. Teach our guest to mind his manners." Plasmius ordered.  
"With pleasure." Skulker replied moving in towards technus with long illuminating blades extending from his hands.  
"That's the son of a bitch that stole my suit!" Tony whispered angrily and a whining charging sound started from the palms of his hands.  
"Stark no!" Danny tried to stop him but stark blasted skulker with his ecto-repulsor.  
"What the!" Technus yelled in confusion. Danny dropped the invisibility and began firing his own blasts, knocking technus back on his backside.  
"Daniel, how kind of you to drop in." Vlad said politely as if they were the best of friends.  
"Plasmius. How'd you survive?" Danny asked acidly.  
"My my, right to the point aren't we? To answer your question, I didn't. At least not my human half. That's my current dilemma but no matter, that minor loss gave me something much better. Endless power." The green skinned ghost explained.  
Ironman kept his palms aimed and charged towards plasmius and skulker while danny kept his aim on technus and plasmius as well.  
"I don't take kindly to theft." Stark said angrily. "What'd you want with my suit?"  
"It is I that requested the suit. With it I will be unstoppable and you've just delivered it to me!" Technus explained, rushing ironman greedily.  
"Specter deflector up!" Stark ordered Jarvis.  
Technus reached for the suit but as he came in contact with it he recoiled in agony. Skulker used this distraction against phantom and shot a net at him. Danny turned intangible with a bored expression.  
"Same old moves huh? Yeah skulker, I'm starting to think the box ghost is less predictable." Danny quipped.  
"Whelp! How dare you insult me! I am the greatest hunter in existence and will ha.." Skulker was interrupted by a blast of ice freezing him rendering him useless.  
"And you'll have my pelt. Yep. Predictable."  
With that danny blasted the frozen hunter, shattering his armor and revealing his small green ghost form which was sucked into the Fenton. Thermos.  
Catching up with himself danny realized a full fledged fight was going on between stark and technus while vlad idly floated above watching unamused. This made danny uncomfortable to say the least. A calm vlad was never a good sign.  
Firing an ecto blast at his arch enemy, danny was further surprised when it vanished into vlad as if he simply absorbed the energy.  
"Oh please Daniel. Don't embarrass yourself. If I were you I'd make a break for it before I swat you like a fly." Vlad said with little more than an annoyed tone.  
Danny shot a beam of ice towards vlad. Without looking, plasmius held up his hand and a jet of fire made contact with the ice, melting it instantly all the way back to Danny's hand causing the teen a nasty burn.  
Vlad ceased his flame, still holding his hand in the air he made a squeezing gesture and danny started gasping for air.  
"Last chance little badger. Wouldn't want your mother to have to plan two funerals." He released his grip on the teen and watched as phantom dropped to the ground panting.  
"Two..funerals..?" Danny asked between breaths.  
"Yes, your father has caused me far to much trouble. No more games, I will end him myself once and for all once technus finishes what I require."  
"You won't get near my dad. I'll stop you!" Danny yelled pulling out his thermos and sucking an unsurprised vlad into it.  
Not noticing the other two, ironman and technus exchanged blow after blow. Stark was holding his own but not doing much to weaken the ghost of technology, although he didn't miss a chance to destroy every bit he could of the castle in range.  
Technus threw his lightening rod at stark like a javelin which he caught in his hand and instantly regretted it. Electricity jolted through the suit zapping stark as well. Stark grabbed hold of one of the metal support beams creating a ground and allowing him to release the weapon.  
"Power at 39% sir, specter deflector at 17%." Jarvis informed the operator.  
"Fine! Lets see how he likes this!" Tony said arming up the Fenton peeler and firing it at technus. The ghost who was previously encased in a shield of computers and thick wires was stripped down to his lab coat and mullet. As stark extended his fist towards his weakened opponent, a small canister popped out of his forearm which shot out a beam of light and captured the techno ghost. The canister retreated back into the armor and stark turned around to see phantom capturing plasmius into the Fenton thermos.  
"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Stark asked.  
Before danny could respond, Tony's HUD went red informing him of a virus.  
"What the..?" With that, stark was ejected from the suit.  
"No, that was not bad at all! You single handedly gave me control of your suit." Technus's voice sounded from the iron man armor.  
Stark pulled out his phone. "Jarvis shut down ghost buster."  
"Can not comply sir, my protocols are being overwritten. Disconnecting from home base for security purposes and erasing personal files. Suit is now under his control." Jarvis responded.  
"No!" Danny and stark yelled at the same time.  
Danny yelled in pain as the thermos he was holding burned his hand and started glowing red. He dropped it and before it hit the floor it exploded releasing its captives.  
"Shit." Danny said realizing defeat. He flew at stark grabbing him and flying out through the ceiling in one movement. He swerved and weaved in case his enemies had him targeted, and flew as fast as he could with stark in tow.  
Skulker started to fly after them but vlad stopped him.  
"Let them go. We have more important matters at hand now that technus has what he desires." Vlad ordered.

* * *

"Dammit! He's got my suit!" Stark yelled as they stopped a few miles away.  
"I know. How bad is it?" Danny asked concerned.  
"Could be worse. It's just a prototype loaded with anti ghost weapons. It doesn't have my usual weapons and my files are wiped so at least he doesn't have access to those. Still. We have to get it back." Stark explained.  
"I know. I just don't know how. Vlad's more powerful, I couldn't touch him if I tried. That thermos shouldn't have had a problem containing him but he fried out of it like nothing. Who knows what else he has up his sleeve."  
"We need to get back to my place. I can access the suit from there and if I can't shut it down I can at least figure out what he's doing with it." Stark said.  
"We..?" Danny asked confused.  
"Hey your the one that said I need you."  
"I get to go to your house?!"  
"If you don't scream like a fan girl."  
"Saweet! Deal!"  
"We need to get back to amity park then, my jets waiting for us there and you should get some things if you plan on sticking around."  
"How long? What about my friends? Or the town?"  
"Hopefully not long at all. They've all got experience fighting ghosts. Your town will be fine."  
"You're right. It might do me some good getting away for a bit. I'm sorry to do this but you're slowing us down, don't fight it." With that being said, Danny overshadowed tony and took flight towards his home.

"I feel violated. You do that again and I'm filing sexual assault." Tony said with a disgusted look as danny exited his body.  
"All I did was fly us back, you're lucky I didn't pull any pranks." Danny smirked as he walked up the steps to his house.  
"Meet me at the airport. I'm leaving in 30 minutes with or without you." Tony said sternly.  
Danny nodded and rushed inside. It was 10am and danny heard the usual explosions from the lab below. Not wasting time he flew into his room and started stuffing his suit case with thermos's, a few ghost weapons, Fenton phones, followed by whatever clothes he could cram in the case. After he had everything packed he floated down to the lab.  
"Hey guys." Danny said to his parents.  
"GHOST!" His dad yelled turning around and firing a blast from his ecto gun. The shot went way wide and singed the wall. "Oops. Sorry son. Scared me." Jack said blushing a little.  
"It's alright, you weren't wrong at least." Danny said chuckling a bit. "So vlad is back. Kinda."  
"Kinda?" Maddie asked with a scowl.  
"The asteroid killed his human half. His ghost form is all that's left. He's more powerful too, he broke out of the Fenton thermos." Danny explained.  
"What?! How is that possible?!" Maddie nearly yelled.  
"He can shoot fire from his palms like I can freeze things. He melted his way out."  
"We'll modify the thermos. Maybe make it so it zaps the ghost while its in there." Jack said with a mischievous grin.  
"Sounds good. They have Starks suit. I'm gonna help him get it back. I might be gone for a few weeks"  
"Are you sure your up for it son?"  
"I'm sure. You guys can handle the town. Stark needs help, he's way out of his league. And who knows what vlad and technus can do with that armor."  
"Ok sweetie. Just be careful. Call us as much as possible." Maddie said pulling danny into a tight hug and kissing his cheek.  
"Love ya guys, I'll be back soon." With that danny flew out of the house and made a quick stop at Sams house. He flew into her room where she was still asleep. Landing silently next to her he leaned in and kissed her forehead. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed his arm and flipped him before taking a fighting stance.  
Danny was on his back on the floor.  
"Yeesh. I need to stop sneaking up on people."  
"Danny! Sorry! You know better than that!" Sam said a little breathless helping danny to his feet and hugging him.  
"I had to see you before I left."  
"Left? Where are you going?"  
"Tony stark had his suit stolen last night and needs my help. Long story. I have to meet him at his plane in...4 minutes." He said looking at his watch.  
"That's crazy! How long will you be gone?"  
"A couple of weeks at most I hope. I've gotta go. Hopefully I'll be back soon."  
"You better be." With that they kissed and danny was off again flying to the airport. As he arrived the first thing he noticed was the swarm of paparazzi. But his attention was quickly diverted when he noticed the stark industries jet going down the runway.  
"Shit!" He flew after it as fast as he could and intangibly made his way into the passenger compartment as the plane lifted off.  
"Good timing." Stark said from behind him.  
"Barely! You said 10:30! When are you on time"  
"Time is money kiddo. Want some breakfast." Tony asked pushing a tray of food towards him. Danny transformed to Fenton and realized how hungry he was.


End file.
